Lágrimas invisiveis
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Sakura * Shaoran Fic pertence a Magdalia Daidouji [ Esta é uma oneshort apartir do ponto que Sakura confessou a Shaoran seus sentimentos para Yuukito].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ LÁGRIMAS INVISÍVEIS ~~**

**Este é um POV Shoran no capítulo 66.**

_Eu trouxe ao Parque ... disse que, se pudéssemos conversar ... Tem alguma coisa errada ruim, parece mais cabisbaixo ... certeza de que algo está errado ... ele disse que não alterou os cartões causou fadiga ... e não parece estar cansado ... parece triste._

_Estamos sentados nos balanços no parque ... ainda não falando devagar balanço ... é isso ... Eu sinto que algo de ruim acontece ..._

"Hoje ... Yukito finalmente confessou que o amava" - _disse Sakura._ _Apr grande meus olhos para ouvir ... meu coração sentiu uma pontada rapidamente ... sabia que ela estava apaixonada por ele ... mas ... não esperava ser contada._

"Hum ... eu vejo" - _sentia dentro disse enquanto ele está sendo no amor com a pessoa errada._

"Mas eu só Yukito se virou para ver com olhos de ternura e me deu a entender que ele não era a pessoa que eu queria mais" - _continuou falando, surpreendendo alguns com essas palavras ... o que isso significa?_

"Ele sabiamente me perguntou se o amor que eu sinto por ele é muito parecido com o que eu sinto por meu pai, isto é, como um membro da família Então eu pensei ... e eu percebi que eu era." - _Ela continuou a dizer ... transformar o meu olhar para ela e eu podia ver era cada vez mais fechando os olhos de dor._

"Mas você sabe ..." - _começou a falar mais animado e que chamou minha atenção._

"Além disso, percebi que o amor era um pouco diferente do que eu sinto por minha família ... isso é algo muito especial" - _ela falou como ela lentamente começou a balançar de novo ... estava sorrindo ... mas ela estava sorrindo como sempre faz._

"Yukito ... disse-me que tinha encontrado sua amada, essa pessoa também está muito perto de mim e eu acho que está sendo Yukito sentir algo extraordinário, o que significa muito para ele. Isso me fez pensar um pouco sobre isso e eu Percebi que enquanto Yukito ser feliz com essa pessoa é mais do que suficiente, ou seja, não precisa ser comigo, eu me lembro Tomoyo disse essas palavras, ela vai ser uma menina muito feliz, enquanto seu amado é _"- chegou a dizer, apagando eo sorriso no rosto, balançando cada vez mais lento e seus olhos perderam mais e mais._ _Olhei para ela com atenção, com um olhar de tristeza ... que o que ela estava dizendo era exatamente o que eu sentia e pensava._

"Eu também estava bem com isso como eu vejo feliz com outra pessoa, eu vou estar também." - _Estava observando atentamente ouvir como sua voz foi sumindo cada vez mais e que me fez sentir mal ... Abri os olhos de surpresa para ver como lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos._

"No entanto, não entendo por que, porque eu comecei a sentir uma grande tristeza e uma grande vontade de chorar ... mas eu pensei que se eu mostrasse que a dor contra Yukito ele se sentiria um pouco desconfortável" - _Sakura disse que ela começou a cair lágrimas mais forte e sua voz estava quebrando, balanço falar quando terminar é forte aperto e começou a chorar de fato._ _Eles temem que essa pessoa não percebe sua dor e incomodá-lo ... sempre se preocupa com os outros ... mesmo quando ela é a única que está sofrendo ... e eu me sinto mal por não poder ajudá-la ... porque eu estou na mesma situação que ela._ _Eu balanço aperto forte e começou a gemer de desespero ... Eu machuquei a vê-la assim ... ela é a pessoa mais importante para mim ... eo que eu mais gosto é de vê-la feliz, não importa o que ... como ela disse._

_Deve haver uma maneira que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa ... Eu parei o balanço e tomar um lenço azul para secar suas lágrimas ..._

"Oh não, não, porque eu comecei a chorar, ao absurdo, se eu entendi muito bem o que quero dizer Yukito e tudo que eu quero é vê-lo feliz, não importa o que acontece _..."-dizia novamente o que eu sentia .. . etc ..._

"Você sabe" - _disse interrompendo suas palavras e com a minha mão oferta lenço azul antes que ela continuou chorando._ _Ele voltou seu olhar para mim com espanto enxugando as lágrimas._ _Eu o vi com um sorriso que só estava tentando animar ..._

"Eu sei que você entendeu" - _foi o que eu disse ... que tenho em minha mente que eu e ela tinha caído no amor com a pessoa errada ... e nós sabíamos que, mesmo se não estivéssemos retribuído tudo o que desejo sério felicidade dessa pessoa ._

_Ele tirou o lenço com a mão._

"Obrigado" - _disse ela sorrindo mais relaxado e angustiado._ _Ele levantou o olhar para mim e fomos nos olhos por alguns segundos ... sob a cabeça para trás e encostou no meu peito e chorei ... que nunca me incomodar ... era bom, pelo menos, ser capaz de dar-lhe um lugar para cair suas lágrimas ..._

"Yukito não iria me machucar e me incentivar me disse que um dia eu vou encontrar a pessoa que significa muito para mim e essa pessoa extraordinária, e eu vou me amar como ninguém no mundo" - _seguiu derramando lágrimas ... Eu abri meus olhos um pouco compreendeu o que significava suas palavras e que a referida pessoa é certa ... ela iria encontrar ... Eu a amo mais do que tudo no mundo ... mas se eles podem encontrar alguém ... Eu também será feliz._

"Espero que você encontrá-lo" - _eu disse e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros a tratá-lo de apoio ... incentivar ..._

"Não se preocupe, eu garanto que você vai encontrá-lo" - _voltou a dizer que ele desceu um pouco mais a minha cabeça na dela e deu um leve sorriso, sabendo que minhas palavras eram verdadeiras ..._ _uma pessoa tão extraordinária que não vai ser difícil de encontrar ... Eu sei_

"Obrigado" - _a voz dele me agradeceu mais calma ... Eu só queria ... vê-la feliz._


End file.
